This invention relates to novel coating compositions and substrates coated therewith. More particularly, this invention relates to novel coating compositions including a terpolymer comprising at least one higher alphaolefin, an anhydride and either a lower alphaolefin or a mono-alkenyl aromatic compound.
Attempts have been made to prepare substrate coatings such as overprint varnishes and inks which have good slip and non-blocking characteristics. By this is meant the coating will not, under the effect of temperature, pressure or a combination of temperature and pressure, soften or otherwise adhere to the surrounding coating, substrates and/or films. In high-speed manufacturing processes of coated materials, the substrate is quickly stacked after coating and if the non-blocking characteristic of the coating is poor, the articles may not properly stack or may adhere to surrounding coatings and substrates thereby ruining a portion of the product.
It has been surprisingly found that a coating composition which comprises from 0.5 to 30 percent by weight of at least one terpolymer of an anhydride, a higher alphaolefin and either a lower alphaolefin or a mono-alkenyl aromatic compound, from 1 to 55 percent by weight of an acrylic emulsion polymer having a weight average molecular weight of greater than 20,000 and the balance aqueous vehicle, will impart excellent coating properties to the substrate such as clarity, gloss, rub resistance, etc. and also form a non-blocking coating with good slip characteristics.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide an aqueous coating composition having good slip and non-blocking characteristics.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an aqueous coating composition having good non-blocking properties which can be used as an overprint coating with good gloss.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a substrate coated with a composition having good slip and non-blocking characteristics.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a composition which imparts good water resistence and dry-rub characteristics to a substrate.
Still further objects and advantages of the composition of the present invention will become more apparent from the following more detailed description thereof.